


Rumores

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mission Related, change body, slow lime
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: Sasuke y Haku Yuki se ven envueltos en una misión un tanto extraña, donde darán paso a sus deseos por el otro
Relationships: Haku/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Los rumores circulaban en el mundo ninja y se esparcían con una velocidad increíble, especialmente cuando contenían una información tan especial, sorprendente y peligrosa. Si es que lo que había llegado a oídos del Hokage era cierto, no habría persona que pudiera salvarse de esa calamidad que se avecina, pues el poder liberado sería demasiado para que una sola persona pudiera utilizarlo.

―Equipo siete ―habló el anciano―. Ustedes serán los encargados de descubrir si es que lo que dicen los rumores es cierto o no; y en caso de que esté en sus manos, desbaratarlo.

―Claro, claro, ¿al menos sabe dónde empezar a buscar? ―Kakashi sensei asintió mientras sacaba su libreta de notas para anotar cualquier dato que pudiera servirles en su búsqueda.

―Yo no, pero ellos sí.

Detrás del equipo conformado por Kakashi sensei, Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke se abrió la puerta para darles paso a dos personas que hasta el momento ellos suponían que había muerto. El aura que los rodeaba era similar al que tenían cuando los conocieron por primera vez, solo que en esta ocasión se notaba que ya estaban listos para el combate, pero no contra ellos; sino que contra algo más.

―Zabuza, Haku ―habló sorprendido Naruto al verlos llegar, él mismo había sido testigo de su muerte, pero al parecer había sido engañado, como todos los demás.

―Ya veo, siempre detrás de algo tan horrible tienes que estar tu, ¿no es cierto Zabuza?

―Vaya bienvenida, Kakashi.

―No lo entiendo, ustedes… se suponía que… ―Sakura se veía igual de confusa que todos, incluso fue la que trató de encarar al Hokage, pero él habló primero.

―Uno de los caminos ninjas es saber engañar al enemigo y a los amigos, incluso en la muerte. Más allá de las razones o formas en que Zabusa y Haku tuvieron que hacer eso, ahora están aquí para ayudarnos en la misión que les he encomendado. Espero que trabajen bien juntos y que no haya problemas al respecto. ¿Está claro?

―¡Sí! ―proclamó el equipo siete al unísono.

Se retiraron todos juntos sin decir palabra, incluso el inquieto Naruto no hallaba las palabras correctas que decir, pues el nerviosismo por la nueva misión, la importancia de esta y sus nuevos acompañantes le daban mucho que pensar. Sorprendentemente, el primero en hablar fue el más callado.

―¿Cuál es la información importante que se suponía que ustedes nos darían? ―la voz monótona de Sasuke rompió el silencio.

―Creo que será conveniente para la misión y para todos si compartimos información. ―confirmó Zabuza.

Buscaron un lugar conveniente para sentarse alrededor de una hoguera improvisada y conversar sin temor a ser atacados o emboscados; colocaron algunas trampas por los alrededores luego de revisarlos y estar seguros de que se encontraban solos.

El primero en hablar fue Kakashi.

―Nuestro Hokage solo nos dio instrucciones generales, y desconozco la mayor parte del tema. Todo lo que he escuchado proviene de fuentes no confiables, ya sabes, rumores de viejos ancianos y esas cosas.

―Aun no entiendo e qué se trata todo esto ―Sakura habló.

―Se trataría de una nueva especialidad, que no es jutsu, genjutsu y taijutsu al parecer. Ni siquiera estamos de acuerdo a qué es específicamente, solo se han escuchado rumores, así como dice Kakashi, al respecto y tampoco es que sean confiables.

―Entonces, si es así, ¿por qué hay que ir a investigar? ―Naruto parecía no entender del todo la situación y mucho menos el porqué de su misión.

―Para confirmar o no aquellos rumores. ―fue la dulce y afeminada voz de Haku la que esta vez le contestó al niño rubio. ―Si son falsos nos encargamos de transmitir aquella información y tranquilizar a la gente, y en caso de que sea verdadero, debemos hacer lo que esté en nuestro alcance para desarticularlo.

Ahora que Haku por fin había hablado parecía que la atención de Sasuke en el asunto se había incrementado, sus negros ojos se elevaron y se posaron en el chico que parecía más mujer que hombre. SI bien tiempo atrás cuando se conocieron le había llamado la atención e incluso lo llegó a llamar linda, por confundirlo con una chica, ahora creía que se veía más hermoso que nunca. Pero no era tiempo para pensar en aquellas cosas tan banales cuando tenían una misión que cumplir.

―Y con exactitud, ¿cuáles serían estos rumores? ―Sasuke se estaba aburriendo de tanta charla sin sentido, según él.

―Dicen sobre la existencia de un brebaje, o varios, que te hacen cambiar de cuerpo. ―contestó Kakashi.

―Otros dicen que es un líquido que colocan en tu comida y pasas de ser hombre a mujer, o viceversa. ―añadió Zabuza.

―Incluso de que puedes cambiar tu apariencia, o hacer cualquier cosa con aquella poción. Pero nadie ha sido testigo ni tiene datos más específicos sobre el tema, las personas que hablan al respecto se ponen a discutir para imponer su versión del rumor y los detalles se van quitando o añadiendo, según quiera su interlocutor. ―la suave voz de Haku terminó por explicar el asunto.

―Vaya, eso suena muy complicado ―reconoció Sakura.

Su sensei asintió, pues él también lo creía de esa forma. Naruto interrumpió colocándose de pie y gritando algo emocionado:

―¿No es esto como mi jutsu de clones de sombras?

―No, para nada, porque estos cambios ocurren a la persona misma y al parecer son permanentes.

―¿Cómo están tan seguros? ―replicó el ninja rubio.

―No lo estamos, para eso es esta misión. Entiende que todo lo que dice son suposiciones y que debemos averiguar qué cosas son verdad y que no. ―Kakashi iba perdiendo la paciencia, pues sentía que todo el asunto era algo demasiado turbio y que de todas formas debía haber algo de verdad detrás de todas las historias circulando y nada de lo dicho era bueno.

―Primero que nada debemos encontrar la fuente de los rumores, pero eso tampoco está claro.

Todos en el improvisado campamento se mantuvieron en silencio por unos momentos, algunos pensando en lo absurdo que eran las historias contadas y que todo eso era imposible; mientras que otros esperaban de que todo fuera una mentira por el bien de su mundo; y otras dos personas trataban de mirarse a escondidas.

Finalmente comenzó la discusión de cómo llevar a cabo la investigación, pues no todos estaban de acuerdo con recurrir a los mismos métodos, incluso había discordancias luego de evaluar el territorio ninja y de dónde era más probable que este tipo de nuevas armas saliera a la luz. Trataron de trazar los lugares en donde se había escuchado sobre las historias y mientras más lejos, mejor. También plantearon la posibilidad de separarse en pequeños grupos o ir cada uno por su cuenta para abarcar más, pero hasta que no tuvieran mayor información, no lo harían.

Fueron en grupo preguntando de aldea en aldea, buscando cualquier información que pudiera serles de utilidad, compartiendo ideas al final de la jornada, tratando de volver a trazar el origen de todo aquello, pero parecía que todos sus esfuerzos eran infructuosos. Hasta que un día se encontraron con un grupo de ancianos en una aldea cercana a la triple frontera; ellos le dijeron que recordaban cuando un hombre había llegado y les había contado de su nuevo invento. Al parecer era el personaje en cuestión que buscaban.

―¡Por fin encontramos algo! ¡De seguro que es el hombre que buscamos! ―Naruto interrumpió al grupo de ancianos reunidos debido a la emoción, quizás con esa nueva información serían capaces de realizar una investigación más minuciosa. ―¿Y recuerdan hacia dónde se dirigía o de dónde era?

―Claro que sí ―uno de los ancianos se veía ofendido por aquella pregunta―. Dijo que venía del País del viento.

―No, no era así, venía del país del hierro ―lo corrigió otro.

―¿Pero no iba a ir a las aguas termales? ―cuestionó un tercero.

El grupo de viejos reunidos allí comenzó a discutir una vez más sobre el origen del viajero y hacía donde había dicho que se dirigía, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad en que ni siquiera el grupo de ninjas experimentado había logrado interrumpir el debate, pareció que llegaron a un acuerdo.

―Bueno, la verdad es que no recordamos muy bien hacia dónde se dirigía, nos dividimos entre el país de las aguas termales, al lado del sonido o si es en el país del sonido mismo.

 _“Bueno, ya es algo por dónde empezar”,_ pensó Kakashi ya que no quería interrumpir nuevamente a los ancianos.

―Pero sí concordamos con que venía del país del viento.

―Muchas gracias, honorables ancianos ―el sensei de Konoha les agradeció por la ayuda, pues no sabía si tendrían que volver a recurrir a ellos, y ahora que tenía una pista un poco más segura no quería desperdiciar el tiempo en conversaciones fútiles.

Las personas de avanzada edad se quedaron en el mismo lugar discutiendo mientras que el grupo de ninjas se fueron caminando a paso apresurado hasta poder adentrarse en el bosque, volviendo a inspeccionar que no los encontraran ni emboscaran, comenzaron a discutir sobre si debían o no creer en las palabras de los ancianos de la aldea. Y la verdad era que no eran de confianza, nadie ni nada les aseguraba que lo que les decían era cierto; pero tampoco tenían pruebas para dudar de ellos.

Básicamente tenían dos opciones, creerles y separarse para ir a investigar aquellas tres partes mencionadas y esperar a que alguna cosa fuera cierta o ignorar aquella declaración y seguir buscando por su cuenta hasta encontrar algo más certero, que era lo que habían estado haciendo hasta el momento y no los había llevado prácticamente a ningún lado. Tendrían que ver los pro y contra de cada una de ellas.

Para el final de la tarde por fin habían llegado a una conclusión que satisfacía a todos. Se dividirían en parejas para ver cada una de sus opciones, un par conformado por Kakashi y Sakura iría al lugar de dónde todos estaban seguros que venía: el país del viento. Zabuza y Naruto irían al país del sonido, mientras que Sasuke y Haku se encargarían del país de las aguas termales. Y mientras realizaban el recorrido también estarían atentos a cada cosa que escucharan y seguirían investigando por su cuenta.

Se dieron un plazo de diez días para ir y volver a encontrarse en el mismo lugar en que se encontraban en ese momento, y en caso de que algún nuevo equipo no se presentara los demás irían en la misma dirección que ellos, pues suponían que se habrían encontrado con dificultades o información que los llevaría a otro parte, o simplemente se encontraban incapacitados de volver y necesitarían ayuda.

No fue una despedida sino que un hasta pronto y cada quien partió con su pareja hasta el lugar al que fue asignado. Sasuke y Haku viajaron en silencio al principio, pero en algún momento el ninja de dudosa sexualidad había empezado a hablar, e increíblemente Sasuke a contestarle y no de forma cortante. Y la verdad es que el único Uchiha se sentía cómodo en compañía de Haku, no sabía cómo interpretarlo o asimilarlo, pues era inusual para él sentir ese nivel de confort junto a él, incluso sentía hasta su pecho más liviano.

 _“De seguro que es porque él no conoce parte de mi pasado como los demás en la aldea_ ”, pensó Sasuke.

Lograron llegar a la frontera de las aguas termales sin ser detectados; ellos habían tomado la decisión de primero ir a investigar al lugar pues se suponía que era dónde había ido el sujeto en cuestión y si tenía planes allí era mejor no desviarse para llegar lo antes posible. Y en caso de que no fuese verídico el dato, podrían tomarse su tiempo al volver al lugar de encuentro y preguntar en el proceso.

―Deberíamos pasar la noche en una posada, como dos simples viajeros ―ordenó Haku y Sasuke asintió.

Ambos se colocaron una capa que pudiera cubrir su identidad en caso de que alguien los reconociera y se adentraron en la primera villa que encontraron, allí de ser cierto el rumor podrían escuchar más historias y de forma más reciente, así que tendrían que escuchar la mayor cantidad de conversaciones posibles y una buena fuente de información y rumores eran siempre las posadas. Así lograban matar a dos pájaros de un tiro, pues podrían también tomar un descanso en un lugar relativamente seguro.

Haku se sacó la máscara Anbu que usualmente usaba y preguntó a una señora que le daba de comer a un perro callejero acerca de una buena posada en dónde pudieran pasar la noche junto a su acompañante. La señora ya de edad los miró y sonrió para luego recomendarles un lugar que no quedaba muy lejos de allí y en donde podría pasar la noche junto con su hermano pequeño. Sasuke alcanzó a escuchar eso último y antes de que se defendiera, Haku agradeció a la señora y se fueron en la dirección dada.

―¿Puedes dejar de reír? En verdad no veo lo gracioso en que ella haya creído que yo era tu hermano menor ―la increpó Sasuke mientras caminaban.

―Lo siento, pero creo que es porque tienes esa aura de hermano menor, no sé cómo explicarlo.

―No tengo ningún tipo de aura o como sea que creas.

―Pero sí tienes un hermano mayor, ¿no? ―Sasuke dejó de mirarla y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón apresuró su paso hasta que se pararon fuera de la entrada de la posada. ―Ya llegamos, déjame hablar a mí.

La dependienta no tuvo problemas en aceptarlos pero solo podía concederles una habitación para los dos debido a la alta afluencia de público; además, igual que la mujer anterior también creyó que los dos eran hermanos. Una vez dentro de la habitación Haku comenzó a quitarse la ropa, pues su plan era ir al área de baños en donde la mayor parte de las personas compartían información y el tipo de rumores que ellos andaban buscando.

―¿Qué haces? ―lo increpó Sasuke observándolo con el ceño fruncido.

―Ir por información, deberías hacer los mismo, pequeño.

―No me llames de esa forma, no lo soy.

Haku le había dado la espalda para terminar de desvestirse y colocarse la yukata, pero se volteó y se le quedó mirando con una expresión que Sasuke no pudo descifrar en ese momento. El shinobu se le acercó y tomó su rostro con una sola mano para bajar el propio quedando a la altura de Sasuke, porque a pesar de que Haku era delgado y delicado, seguía siendo más alto. Apretó con sus dedos las mejillas de Sasuke y peligrosamente cerca, le contestó:

―Un niño que no puede afrontar su pasado sigue siendo un niño. Ni siquiera puedes mirarme fijamente porque te sonrojas y tratas de ocultar que te gusto en vez de afrontarlo, eso es lo que hace un niño pequeño.

Lo soltó sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, pues creyó que el asunto quedaría hasta ahí pero se equivocó, pues la voz del descendiente Uchiha resonó por la habitación antes de que Haku pudiera siquiera dar un par de pasos para alejarse.

―¿Qué tan engreído eres para creer que me gustas? ¿No sabes acaso que todas las chicas de mi aldea se mueren por mí? ¿Y me fijaría en ti, en un hombre? No seas presumido solo por tener una cara bonita y apariencia femenina.

Antes de volver a darse vuelta, Haku tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa pues se estaba divirtiendo mucho con la situación.

―¿Será que no te gustan las mujeres y por eso te sientes atraído hacia mí? Un ninja aprende a utilizar diferentes métodos para cumplir sus misiones y créeme cuando te digo que reconozco cuando alguien está interesado de esa manera en mí. Y tu lo estás, ¿o es que puede ser que ni siquiera te hayas dado cuenta y por eso luchas contra ello?

―¡Ya te dije que yo no…!

Sasuke no pudo seguir contradiciéndolo pues su boca fue sellada mediante un beso por parte de Haku, quien solo lo tomó de la barbilla esta vez para subir un poco su cara y así posicionar sus labios sobre los otros. El único descendiente del clan Yuki se preguntó qué tanto aguantaría Sasuke en apartarlo, pero al no hacerlo de inmediato supuso que tendría algo de tiempo para jugar un poco más con él, así que decidió ahondar en el beso.

Abrió sus propios labios y sacó su lengua, con la que delineó la boca de Uchiha por fuera y sin necesitar mucha presión pudo entrar en su cavidad, en donde una inexperta lengua lo esperaba sin saber qué hacer. Porque claro, ese no era el primer beso de Sasuke, pero el incidente con Naruto en su sala de clases tiempo atrás no contaba realmente como un gran beso que siquiera pudiera compararse a esta nueva vivencia.

Haku decidió que aquello sería suficiente y que tendría que dejar de molestar al ninja más joven, pues se notaba que ya le había colocado el mundo de cabeza con su actitud y que no estaba acostumbrado a cosas así. Lo soltó y se saboreó notoriamente la boca frente a Sasuke, quien lo quedó mirando con los ojos algo desorbitados y la boca aún abierta.

―Iré primero al baño compartido para recabar información.

Sasuke siguió sin moverse incluso luego de que su acompañante abandonara la habitación compartida, cuando volvió en sí quiso gritar o golpear algo, se sentía humillado y lo peor era que sentía que se había comportado como efectivamente un niño pequeño. Pero en su defensa, creía que esas cosas debían preguntarse con antelación y no debían hacerse con quien no se tuviera una relación y sentimientos profundos.

Se golpeó la cara frustrado por su patética actuación y porque con ella le habría dado la razón al otro shinobu, siendo que no era verdad nada de ello. Porque no lo era, ¿cierto? Sentía el corazón acelerado y un calor inusual en el cuerpo, pero supuso que esas serían las reacciones biológicas y normales después de haber hecho algo así. Se mojó la cara y quiso mandar a la mierda la misión e irse de allí sin más, pero no, debía cumplirla.

Además, no tenía por qué ir al mismo lugar al que se había dirigido Haku, pues de nada servía que ambos investigaran en la misma parte siendo que podrían separarse y abarcar más. Se preparó y salió directamente a la calle, allí de seguro que escucharía cosas concernientes a su misión si se adentraba en los barrios bajos, donde era más probable de que circulara el producto en caso de estar listo o de ser una prueba.

Para ese entonces prefería pensar en los rumores como verídicos, pues de lo contrario entraría en un ataque de furia por haber perdido el tiempo de esa forma y por… No. En esta ocasión apretó los dientes, no volvería a exteriorizar su molestia y trataría de olvidar lo pasado, no ganaba nada con martirizarse pensando de más en aquél fútil beso.

Se adentró en un callejón sin prestar demasiada atención, pues aún no llegaba hasta los barrios propuestos, pero antes de doblar en una esquina escuchó una conversación que al parecer sí valía prestar atención. Los desconocidos hablaban sobre cierto brebaje que cambiaría el mundo ninja de ahí en adelante, claramente era un rumor de los que quería saber más Sasuke. Prestó más atención, dispuesto a salir a encarar a los hombres por más detalles de ser necesario.

_―¿Pero acaso no es complicado de hacer?_

_―Claro que lo es, de lo contrario lo hubiera hecho hace mucho._

_―¿Y cómo sabremos que funciona? ―cuestionó otra voz._

_―Tendrán que creerme, no pidan que se lo muestre, pues tendría que ser en ustedes mismos y no ganaría nada con ello._

¿Acaso aquél que hablaba era el creador? Sasuke dudó de si seguir solo escuchando o encarar a los sujetos que hablaban.

_―De todas formas, ya saben dónde encontrarme si les interesa._

Sasuke tuvo un mal presentimiento y fue a enfrentar a las personas, pero solo se hallaban dos de ellas, al parecer la tercera persona, quien sería el autor de todo aquello que investigaban ya se había ido. Maldijo por su ineptitud, pero no dejaría que esos testigos se le escaparan también de las manos y antes de que se percataran de su presencia, los atrapó en una red trampa. Se encargaría de sacarles toda la información que pudiera y también de sacar un poco el estrés que tenía esa noche.

―Ustedes, me dirán todo lo que saben al respecto.

Los hombres que apenas y nada se habían enterado de lo que les había sucedido asintieron ante la mirada asesina y la escalofriante sonrisa de Sasuke.

.

.

.

Para cuando volvió a la posada que estaba compartiendo con Haku, este ya se encontraba allí, alistando sus provisiones ninjas, sacando filo a las shuriken y trazando un mapa. Pero Sasuke no se fijó en las múltiples tareas que estaba realizando, sino que su mirada viajó desde el cabello largo y lacio recogido en lo que parecía ser una descuidada coleta, en el rubor en sus mejillas debido a la gran cantidad de tiempo que debió pasar en las aguas termales y en como parte de su níveo pecho se podía ver a través de la yukata del lugar que llevaba.

―Te fuiste y no dijiste donde, ni siquiera un mensaje. ―habló Haku sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara. Sasuke pudo percibir como su tono siempre tan melodioso ahora se escuchaba algo hostil, y se molestó que fuera debido a él.

―Te dije que no soy un niño, así que no necesito niñera.

―No es por eso ―Haku levantó la vista dejando lo que estaba haciendo―, es porque somos compañeros, y algo podría haberte pasado, si necesitabas ayuda no sabría donde comenzar a buscar. O por el contrario ―continuó antes de que Sasuke pudiera contestarle―, si fuera yo quien necesitara de ti, tu no estarías.

Aquello sí que caló en la cabeza del ninja de Konoha, pues por algún extraño motivo al imaginar al otro shinobu necesitándole mientras él vagaba por ahí, le inquietó. Inhaló profundamente y decidió que le contaría lo que había averiguado, pues su plan era partir a primera hora del amanecer a donde se suponía que se encontraba el tipo que buscaban. Ir de noche era muy peligroso e irresponsable.

―De todas formas, ―habló Sasuke como si continuase una conversación anterior―, logré conseguir información importante. Al parecer la persona que comenzó a extender los rumores se encuentra aquí y trata de vender su producto al mejor comprador, obviamente nadie le cree a primeras pues quieren ver una prueba de tan milagroso producto, pero él se niega a ello. ―iba a omitir que tuvo la oportunidad de atraparlo, le avergonzaba y molestaba aquel error en su trabajo. ―Dicen que puedes encontrarlo en una cabaña improvisada en el interior del bosque, cerca de una cascada.

―Vaya, sí que has hecho un buen trabajo.

 _“Por supuesto que lo hice”._ Pensó Sasuke.

―Yo también averigüé algo similar, al menos la información de dónde encontrarlo es la misma, lo que nos asegura que no sea simplemente un engaño. Estaba preparando las cosas para partir en cuanto llegases, pero si el sujeto anduvo vagando por aquí hasta hace poco, nada nos asegura de que vuelva a esa cabaña ahora. Será mejor ir en cuanto salga el primer rayo de sol.

―Lo mismo planeé.

―Dejemos todo listo y vayamos a descansar, Sasuke.

.

.

.

Dejaron la posada antes de que el primer atisbo de luz solar saliera, se encaminaron lo más rápido posible hasta el interior del bosque y cuando escucharon un ruido de agua cayendo se dedicaron una mirada de entendimiento y comenzaron a correr con más sigilo –si es que fuera posible- hasta que vislumbraron una cabaña a lo lejos. Habían encontrado su destino, ahora solo les quedaba comprobar que el dueño estuviera allí.

Apenas a unos metros de distancia de su objetivo y emocionados como estaban por haberlo logrado, no se fijaron en que el lugar estaba lleno de trampas, y cayeron en una de ellas. La red los elevó a varios metros de altura y notificó al que la había colocado allí que había atrapado a intrusos. Sasuke maldijo de nuevo por su torpeza mientras que Haku también se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo por haber caído en algo tan básico como aquello.

Comenzaron a revolverse dentro del reducido e incómodo espacio, tratando de escapar antes de ser descubiertos por completo, sus piernas y brazos se enredaban en las extremidades del otro y los roces aumentaban. Haku logró alcanzar un cuchillo sin enredarse en la malla, tendría que ser rápido para cortar la gruesa cuerda y poder escapar de ahí, pero mientras lo hacía, apareció a quién tanto habían estado buscando.

Un sujeto con una extraña vestimenta los saludó desde abajo, a simple vista no tenía la apariencia de un ninja, pero tanto Sasuke como Haku sabían que eso no decía nada. El hombre sonrió, viendo que las trampas que había colocado habían sido efectivas, aunque luego frunció el ceño por el hecho de ser descubierto.

―Parece que ustedes no están interesados en obtener mi producto mediante un trato de negocios, sino que… ¿quieren robarlo?

―No estamos interesados en nada de eso, solo estábamos pasando por aquí. ―Haku mintió, tapando el hecho de que seguía tratando de cortar la soga. ―¿De qué producto hablas? ¿Eres vendedor?

Tal vez hacerse el ingenuo les podía ayudar a salir de aquella situación y a obtener más información sobre el tema, solo esperaba que el plan funcionara. Sasuke se le quedó mirando y prefirió quedarse callado, pensando en un plan B, aunque C en lo que iban por si no salía bien. El hombre se acercó claramente sin creer esa falsa ignorancia, sacó otra soga, seguramente para bajarlos y atarlos y quizás hacer qué cosa con ellos.

―No me digas que…

No logró terminar de articular lo que iba a decir cuando la red que sostenía a los jóvenes ninjas terminó por ceder ante el corte que Haku había logrado realizar, y ante lo repentino, ambos chicos cayeron sobre el sujeto. De inmediato se colocaron de pie con sus armas en la mano, listos para contraatacar al hombre que los había capturado en primer lugar; pero este no se colocó de pie.

―Parece que quedó inconsciente ―murmuró Haku, agachándose para cerciorarse de su estado, aunque siempre en alerta.

―Mejor para nosotros.

Sasuke también se acercó al hombre y rápidamente lo ató aprovechando la oportunidad, miró alrededor, evaluando ahora ya con más atención acerca de las trampas que pudieran haber y decidieron que era seguro seguir el mismo camino por el que había llegado el extraño hacia la cabaña. Haku lo iba a cargar pero el ninja proveniente de Konoha se lo impidió, dudaba de que pudiera con el peso, a lo que el otro chico solo mantuvo su usual sonrisa y emprendió camino hasta la cabaña.

Dentro de ella encontraron un gran estante lleno de frascos sellados con diversas etiquetas y letras extrañas para ellos en estas. Dejaron al hombre tirado en un rincón de la sala y se pusieron a investigar dentro de lo que podían. Lo más apropiado sería ir al punto del encuentro con el sujeto en cuestión y algunas muestras para comprobar sobre la veracidad de los rumores, y teniendo solo unas cuantas muestras no necesitaban guardar el resto, que podía ser usado para otros malévolos fines.

―Botaré el contenido de la mayoría ―declaró Sasuke tomando una vasija para ir afuera y vaciarla.

―Espera, no estamos seguros de que…

Al levantar el recipiente del interior se escuchó un click y de inmediato comenzó a salir un humo morado desde algún lugar, a pesar de que Sasuke fue lo suficientemente rápido, inhaló un poco de lo que fuese de esa última trampa y saltó hasta el lado de Haku, quien lo tomó y arrastró hasta una pequeña habitación que había más en el interior de la cabaña. Si hubiera podido lo sacaba de esta, pero el humo quedaba entre medio de ellos y la salida.

―Haku…

Una voz ronca pero familiar resonó detrás de él y se dio la vuelta en defensiva, esperaba que no los hubiera llevado directamente a la guarida del lobo con su elección. Pero al darse vuelta para revisar la habitación esta estaba vacía, con excepción de un ¿hombre?, se suponía que solo debía estar él y Sasuke pero no era así.

―¿Sasuke?

―Sí…

―Tu… tu creciste.

El cuerpo de Sasuke no era el del ninja cercano a los diez años, sino que de un joven adulto más cercano a los veinte. Sus facciones eran más maduras y afiladas, pero seguían conteniendo ese aire seductor que hacía suspirar a más de una en la aldea, y al parecer Haku tampoco sería la excepción, pues dejó de respirar ante esa visión. Antes le había gustado molesta a Sasuke de una forma coqueta porque presentía que cuando creciera sería alguien mucho más interesante, y no se había equivocado.

―Al parecer es el efecto que hablaban los rumores.

―De… debemos revisarte, a ver si afectó algo más que…

Sasuke solo le dio la espalda mientras se iba a sentar en la cama y sacaba la, ahora, ajustada camiseta azul que siempre solía utilizar. Comenzó a examinar cada parte de su cuerpo que estaba visible y movía sus articulaciones en busca de cualquier cosa, Haku no se atrevió a acercarse a él, pero sí dejó de lado la máscara Anbu que usaba y miró por la ventana, tratando de ver si alguien se acercaba o no.

―Al parecer no hay ningún problema, solo ha cambiado mi apariencia física.

―¿Estás seguro?

―Si quieres puedes examinar por ti mismo ―lo retó Sasuke.

Haku bufó y se acercó a él, no se dejaría intimidar. Se colocó frente a él y comenzó a tocar ciertas partes de su cuerpo para ver si el chakra circulaba de manera correcta por sus puntos vitales y al parecer era así, incluso su energía había aumentado considerablemente, aunque probablemente era en proporción a su cuerpo.

―¿Y bien?

―Solo tu apariencia ha cambiado, sigues siendo el mismo niño que antes, así que no fanfarrones tanto.

―¿Eso crees? ―inesperadamente Sasuke pasó sus brazos por su espalda y lo atrapó contra sí.

―¿Qué crees que haces? ―lo increpó el último descendiente del clan Yuki.

―Demostrarte que no soy un niño.

Le arrancó parte de las capas superiores de ropa y lo jaló más contra sí y agarró su trasero entre sus manos, Haku apenas pudo reprimir un gemido de sorpresa por la nueva valentía y audacia de su pareja de misión, pues antes se había sonrojado dulcemente cuando lo besó en la posada y ahora era quien llevaba el ritmo. Haku cayó encima del cuerpo de Sasuke y posicionó sus manos en los hombros de él para alejarlo un poco de sí, pero Sasuke llevó una de sus manos hasta la parte trasera de su cabeza y volvió a jalar; solo que esta vez para que sus bocas se toparan.

Uchiha imitó el movimiento de la noche anterior y besó de igual forma, solo que cuando su lengua se encontró en el interior de la boca de Haku Yuki la lengua de este le correspondió al saludo efusivamente. Se sumieron en un beso cada vez más apasionado, en donde los sentidos ninjas solo se concentraron en ellos mismos y nada más, haciendo todo mucho más intenso.

Las manos de Haku ya no trataban de alejarlo sino que de acercarlo más a sí. Recorría con ellas los ahora musculosos hombros de Sasuke y pronto tomaron posición en la nuca de este, para intercalar entre caricias y tirones en el cabello negro del menor. Por su parte, Sasuke recorría con sus manos las delicada silueta de su compañero, a quien cuando conoció por primera vez creyó que era una chica; y es que ahora al tenerlo sentado encima de él y tocando su cuerpo, creía que era imposible que un hombre tuviera tan frágil complexión.

Posicionó ambas manos en la cintura de Haku y lo presionó hacia abajo, haciendo que su entrepierna se frotara con la propia. Pudo percibir como este ya se encontraba algo medio duro debido a su toque y a los besos, y la verdad era que la situación también lo había calentado de esa forma. Los gemidos que lograban escaparse desde la garganta de Haku le decían que iba por buen camino, y su propio miembro semi erecto también, además que los toques entre ambos se sentían maravillosamente.

Sasuke se estremeció cuando fue el propio Haku quien guió el movimiento de sus caderas para que se rozaran contra su entrepierna. El roce iba en aumento y ambos se sentían volar en lo que iban sintiendo, Sasuke ya no solo besaba la boca de su compañero, sino que había comenzado a hacer un camino de besos y mordiscos hasta el pecho de este, pasando por su cuello en donde se entretuvo bastante hasta llegar a donde se encontraba ahora. Quizás algunas marcas quedarían, pero nada que un ninja no fuera capaz de ocultar.

Ambos seguían refregando sus entrepiernas, pero hubo un cambio en la posición, pues Haku se arrimó más a Sasuke y este sintió como su miembro era apretado contra el trasero del ninja afeminado y como el miembro de Haku era apresado contra el estómago de Sasuke. Las manos de Sasuke volvieron a posicionarse en el trasero de Haku y lo comenzaron a mover con más fuerza, casi frenéticamente.

―Sasuke ―gimoteó Haku mientras su frente caía sobre el hombro de Sasuke―, creo que yo… me vengo.

Sasuke sentía lo mismo, el camino hacia la liberación lo estaba llamando, sentía como el placer recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo y se arremolinaba en la parte baja de su estómago. Aceleró los movimientos frenéticamente, pudo percibir como Haku le tiraba un poco más fuerte del cabello y se venía en su estómago. Los estímulos fueron tan fuertes que él también terminó por correrse a través de la ropa.

Los dos terminaron agotados y Sasuke cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, arrastrando a Haku con él. Esperaron a que su respiración se acompasara un poco, ¿qué acababan de hacer? Sasuke podría tener la apariencia de un hombre pero en el interior seguía siendo un niño. Antes de que Haku pudiera disculparse por prácticamente abusar de él, se durmió; misma acción que realizó Sasuke, pues aquél orgasmo había sido abrumador y la tensión de toda la situación se había logrado liberar al fin.

Además, por primera vez se sentía tranquilo al tener a alguien tan cerca y apretó más fuerte entre sus brazos el cuerpo adormilado del otro shinobu. Pudieron pasar horas, minutos o tal vez segundos, no estaban seguros, pero despertaron de un sobresalto al escuchar un ruido proveniente de a otra sala en la casa, y recordaron que se encontraban en medio de una misión. Otro error sería inaceptable así que se arreglaron lo más rápido que pudieron y salieron de la habitación para ver qué estaba pasando.

Al parecer el hombre había recobrado la conciencia recién e intentaba sentarse mientras seguía atado, seguramente para buscar una manera de deshacerse de sus amarres y huir del lugar o atacar directamente a sus captores. Sasuke se le tiró encima y con fuerza lo zarandeó pues se encontraba enojado.

―¿Qué fue lo que me pasó? ¿Se puede revertir?

―¿Quién…? ―el hombre se veía algo confundido, pues creía que quienes lo habían capturado eran un niño y una mujer.

―Un humo color violeta apareció desde el estante en el momento que quisimos retirar uno de los jarrones y al parecer él alcanzó a aspirar algo de ese humo. ―explicó Haku

―Oh.

―Nada de oh, ¡respóndeme!. ―exigió Sasuke mientras asestaba un golpe en la cara del hombre, que claramente no era un guerrero sino que tenía la apariencia de alguien más estudioso que otra cosa.

―No, no me golpes, por favor ―rogó el hombre a punto de sollozar.

―No lo hará si respondes a las peguntas. ―intercedió Haku Yuki.

―Claro, claro. El efecto de ese humo debiese ser solo temporal ya que fue producto de mis primeros intentos en el invento, así que su duración no está asegurada ni es permanente; deberías estar bien en unas cuantas horas dependiendo de cuánto fue lo que respiraste.

―Perfecto, ahora te llevaremos con nuestro grupo para que sueltes toda la información.

―¡¿Eh?! ―el hombre se veía claramente horrorizado por eso. ―No pueden llevarme, ellos me mataran.

―¿Ellos? ―preguntaron los dos ninjas, pero como si la situación estuviera siendo espiada desde fuera, en ese preciso momento atravesó la ventana un proyectil que golpeó la cabeza del sujeto inventor con tal fuerza que su cuello se quebró.

―¡Sasuke! ―gritó Haku mientras se escondía de un posible ataque exterior y trataba de encontrar a los atacantes desde su posición.

―¡Hay que salir de aquí! Seremos un blanco fácil si nos quedamos.

Haku asintió mientras miraba el cuerpo ya muerto del hombre y corría para salir por la puerta principal, correría igual riesgo al salir por allí que por una ventana trasera. Sasuke lo siguió mientras también buscaba por todos lados a sus atacantes, pero apenas instantes después de haber salido de la cabaña esta se prendió en llamas. Todo muy raro, como si estuviera preparada su autodestrucción para no revelar sus secretos.

Por más que buscaron por los alrededores no encontraron rastro de quién o quienes los atacaron y con las pruebas destruidas y sin poder recuperar nada no tenían nada más que hacer en ese lugar, por lo que decidieron volver al punto de encuentro y contar todo lo sucedido a sus mayores. Bueno, no todo obviamente, pues cuando Sasuke volvió a la normalidad hablaron y acordaron no mencionar nunca con nadie sobre lo que había pasado dentro de la habitación ese día.


	2. Posada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo One Shot de esta pareja.

El equipo Siete estaba haciendo rondas de rutina por las fronteras de Konoha, no había nada nuevo, ni siquiera una trampa activada debido a la presencia de animales por la zona; todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, tanto que era sospechoso. Naruto comenzaba a impacientarse debido al aburrimiento y eso no era bueno para ninguno de los otros miembros del equipo. Incluso Kakashi pensaba en devolverse y hacer un rápido reporte sobre lo extraño de toda la situación, mas un casi imperceptible movimiento de hojas a unos cuantos metros de distancia lo hizo detener.

Se detuvo de inmediato, quedando arriba de una rama de árbol, el resto de su escuadrón le imitó aunque no conocían los motivos; solo sabían que no debían hablar ni emitir ruido alguno hasta que su sensei les diera alguna señal o explicara la situación. Así fue como Kakashi les señaló donde creía haber visto el movimiento e indicó que se acercarían al lugar. Cuales ninjas eran llegaron sin emitir ninguna alerta a la zona y se encargaron de cerrar el paso a quien fuera que estuviese escondido ahí.

Naruto se precipitó como era costumbre en él y no se percató de que la zona en cuestión era un pequeño estanque y que allí una chica se estaba dando un baño. El chico rubio cayó al agua sin miramientos y sorprendió a la muchacha que momentos antes le había estado dando la espalda, asustada volteó a verlo y se acercó a él si preocuparse por su desnudez; incluso lo ayudó a salir del agua tomándolo de un brazo y estabilizándolo.

―¿Uzumaki Naruto? ―la chica pareció reconocerlo y este que se había tapado los ojos para evitar mirar algo comprometedor no pudo guardar su curiosidad y se destapó la vista para observar el rostro que parecía conocerlo.

―¡¿Haku?!

Ya para ese momento todo el grupo Siete se encontraba reunido a las orillas del estanque observando la situación. Habían tenido que salir de su escondite para salvar a Naruto en caso de ser necesario, pues no conocían a qué lo que se enfrentaban, inclusive no les importaba amenazar con shurikens en sus manos a la desprotegida mujer en el lago, pero la situación cambió completamente cuando se dieron cuenta de quién se trataba.

―Haku, tanto tiempo sin verte ―saludó Kakashi con supuesto aire despreocupado a pesar de que escrutaba minuciosamente la zona―. ¿No se encuentra Zabusa acaso contigo?

―Te estás volviendo viejo, Kakashi. ―la voz resonó por encima de sus cabezas y antes de que pudieran reaccionar a ella el dueño ya había llegado a ellos.

Se trataba nada más ni nada menos que del mencionado. Zabusa se irguió ante el grupo de recién llegados y lo saludó amistosamente, a la vez que Naruto salía del agua totalmente empapado y le tendía la ropa seca a Haku, quien salió detrás de él mientras sonreía a todos, en especial a cierto joven ninja que no podía despegar los ojos de su torso desnudo.

Para Sasuke no era la primera vez que se encontraba con Haku bajo esas circunstancias y seguía creyendo que su belleza no podía ser comparada con la de ninguna mujer porque las derrotaba por lejos. Y es que simplemente para él la perfección era ese joven shinobu de tersa y blanquecina piel, cuerpo esbelto pero fuerte y sonrisa amable pero no usada en exceso. Nada comparable con la chica de cabellos rosas a su lado y que no dejaba de lanzarle miradas llenas de envidia al ex ninja de la aldea de la niebla.

Luego de conocer a Haku, Sasuke se estuvo planteando durante mucho tiempo su identidad sexual, porque no podía negar la fuerte atracción que sentía hasta este, y no le importaba si era o no una chica; solo sabía que había algo especial en él que lo hacía volverse loco. Y ahora tenía que agradecer al destino por volver a juntarlos, pues desde el último incidente en que se habían encontrado, no había podido volver a contactarse con él ni saber nada sobre su paradero. Se había esfumado junto con Zabusa.

El joven ninja de cabellos azabache desvió su mirada aunque a regañadientes del cuerpo de Haku, no quería levantar sospechas sobre lo que sentía y tampoco quería incomodar al otro, así que optó por cruzarse de brazos y mirar al mayor de los ex ninjas. Zabusa parecía estar esperando a que Haku terminara de vestirse y se colocara a su lado antes de hablar, sus expresiones cambiaron notoriamente a una más seria y todo el ambiente alrededor se llenó de tensión.

―Estamos aquí no solo porque andamos de viaje, sino que porque andamos detrás de las huellas de alguien ―dijo sin rodeos Zabusa.

―¿Quién? ―Kakashi de inmediato se puso a la defensiva, dependiendo de la respuesta del viejo conocido sería él la primera línea de defensa de su aldea, pues no olvidaba que tanto Zabusa como Haku trabajaban como ninjas mercenarios y que su lealtad podría variar dependiendo del pago; así que nada le aseguraba de que no fueran a atacar su aldea o a buscar alguno de las personas que habitaban en ella.

―Gatou ―fue el turno del bajo shinobu para hablar y con solo la pronunciación de ese nombre provocó que todos reaccionaran quedándose paralizados al menos por un par de segundos.

―¡¿Gatou sigue vivo?! ¿No fue acaso Zabusa quién lo mató tirándolo del puente en la Aldea de las olas? ―gritó Naruto al escuchar aquello.

―Así es, o eso creíamos al menos. Pero parece que sobrevivió de la caída y ahora se encuentra volviendo a hacer de sus maldades, solo que ahora está interfiriendo con la industria hotelera. Nos llegaron rumores de que se encontraba trabajando en una posada cerca de la frontera de la aldea de Konoha, en una zona gris donde la jurisdicción de las aldeas circundantes no llega. Un lugar perfecto para personas que escapan de la ley como él. ―explicó Zabusa concisamente.

―Ya veo. ―Kakashi sacó su libreta para buscar precisamente el lugar que Zabusa le mencionaba, tratando de deducir si la información que le entregaba sobre aquel lugar era correcto o no.

―Esa es una zona cerca de las montañas, atravesando el bosque en dirección oeste. ―comentó Sasuke como si nada.

―¡Ohhh, esa zona! ―Kakashi golpeó sus manos en señal de entendimiento, pues era una zona pequeña que contaba con una villa en donde residían pocas personas. Nada en comparación a la aldea de las olas que el viejo Gatou había intentado dominar con anterioridad.

―¡¿EH?! ¿Así que tanto Sasuke como Kakashi-sensei conocen el lugar? Entonces eso significa que podemos hacernos cargo del problema ―concluyó emocionado Naruto.

―No es tan fácil pequeñín, así como Zabusa dijo, es una zona sin jurisdicción para nosotros. En teoría, no tendríamos un justificativo para intervenir en las cosas que allí suceden.

―Eso es cierto ―concordó Haku―, por eso veníamos a pedirles permiso para pasar por su territorio e ir hasta allá. Y claro, teníamos la esperanza de también obtener algo de ayuda, aunque creemos que esta vez sí nos podremos encargar de Gatou finalmente por nuestra cuenta.

―Definitivamente van a necesitar ayuda para llegar a ese territorio, el bosque cercano suele ser peligroso. Kakashi-sensei, debemos informar de esto y ayudarles ―sentenció Sasuke con un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas para ser replicado.

―Veo que esta es una misión que te entusiasma, Sasuke. Pues tampoco me parece buena idea el dejar a Gatou por ahí suelto y mucho menos tan cerca de Konoha. Pues así será entonces. ―Kakashi aplaudió una vez como si estuviese sellando el asunto y luego miró a la joven ninja del grupo. ―Sakura, tu serás la encargada de ir a contar esto a la aldea y de reunirte con nosotros luego.

Parecía que Sakura iba a reclamar esa orden pero calló de inmediato, desde el principio siempre había sentido cierta incomodidad en presencia del shinobu con apariencia femenina y creía que era mejor estar alejada de él lo más que pudiera. E ir a Konoha era la excusa ideal para no tener que estar en el mismo espacio que Haku. Asintió a Kakashi sensei y desapareció del lugar.

―Bueno, ahora podremos irnos sin demora y sin ocasionar un mal entendido con nuestra aldea ―habló Kakashi.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron el camino hacia esa zona gris libre de jurisdicción, en donde no estaban seguros de qué encontrar; lo que los hacía prepararse para cualquier cosa, lo peor que sus mentes podían maquinar. Durante aquel viaje saltando de rama en rama, corriendo lo más rápido posible es que el primer accidente ocurrió: Haku pisó mal una rama que estaba podrida por dentro y esta se rompió bajo su peso. No iba a ser un verdadero problema, él caería bien de todas formas en el suelo y seguiría su camino, pero unos fuertes brazos lo rescataron de la caída y con el impulso aterrizaron en otra rama cercana.

El resto de sus acompañantes pareció no darse cuenta de esto ya que Haku iba casi cerrando la comitiva, pero el que sí lo notó fue Sasuke, mismo quien le había ayudado a no caer. Se demoró más del tiempo necesario en soltarlo y dejarlo de pie, incluso parecía un poco reacio a hacerlo, así que Haku le sonrió y palmeó su brazo para que volviese a la realidad.

―Muchas gracias, Sasuke. ―este ni siquiera parecía importarle. ―Déjame agradecerte apropiadamente.

Haku se aceró a él y agachó su rostro lo suficiente para estar a la altura del menor y besar su mejilla. El joven y andrógino shinobu conocía de la atracción del otro hacia él, y le gustaba provocarlo para que reaccionara de las maneras más entretenidas, y ¿por qué no? Para ver hasta dónde podía refrenar sus ganas de hacerle algo. Y tampoco lo negaría, a él también le gustaba mucho Sasuke, ¿y a quién no? Tenía un aura de peligro, misterio y melancolía que era prácticamente irresistible a cualquier; casi como un desafío de seducción.

―Vamos, o nos quedaremos atrás ―volvió a hablar Haku cuando despegó sus labios de la piel de Sasuke. No esperó respuesta y siguió a los demás.

Luego de lo que parecían ser unas horas llegaron al lugar. Sakura aún no daba muestras de haber llegado o siquiera estar próxima, así que decidieron entrar sin ella. La aldea parecía más estar abandonada que con vida, sus escasas luces titilaban a punto de apagarse a la menor ráfaga de viento y ni una sola alma se paseaba por las calles. La única vivienda que parecía estar con gente en su interior era una gran posada; y por lo poco que sabía, ese podría ser el lugar en donde Gatou estaba haciendo de las suyas.

Decidieron que dos de ellos se subirían al techo para escuchar qué pasaba en el interior, mientras que Kakashi se quedaba en la parte trasera del lugar con Naruto y Haku. Zabusa con Sasuke también se separaron al subir para abarcar más, y no tuvieron que esperar mucho para oír conversaciones que claramente incriminaban al mafioso que se suponía que se encontraba muerto. Bajaron del techo y Sasuke cayó prácticamente encima de Haku, y con un gesto para nada habitual en él, le guiñó un ojo.

―Definitivamente está aquí ―confirmó Zabusa.

―¿El resto de las personas que está dentro son sus cómplices o personas que hay que rescatar? ―preguntó Naruto.

―Yo diría que 50 y 50.

―Lancemos unas bombas de humos, que el equipo Siete sea el encargado de rescatar a los civiles y con Zabusa nos encargaremos de Gatou y sus secuaces. Estamos más familiarizados con sus métodos y con ellos mismos ―planteó Haku.

Todos asintieron y llevaron a cabo el recién elaborado plan. No era difícil diferenciar a los malos, pues ellos estaban armados y con actitud fanfarrona inclusive cuando se llenó de humo el lugar; a diferencia de las personas que estaban bajo amenaza que en todo momento se veían atemorizadas y dispuestas a salir huyendo ante la más breve oportunidad de escape. Por esta razón es que la rápida evacuación fue posible para el no completo equipo Siete, aunque Sakura apareció en el instante más oportuno y con ayuda de su medicina pudo ayudar a algunas personas que estaban heridas desde antes o que se torcieron un tobillo en la huida.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó desde dentro de la posada, haciendo que Kakashi y Sasuke corrieran hasta ella para prestar ayuda de ser necesario. Entraron en una habitación ubicada en el segundo piso y se detuvieron de golpe, todo el cuarto estaba manchado con sangre y cadáveres cubrían el suelo. En medio de la habitación cayó desde la mano de Zabusa el cuerpo inerte de Gatou, lo habían encontrado y cumplido la promesa de acabar con él.

―Ya está hecho.

Zabusa pasó caminando al lado de los recién llegados, su cuerpo cubierto con la sangre de sus enemigos; detrás de él iba Haku, manchado de igual manera, solo que cuando pasó al lado de Sasuke le sonrió a medias. Kakashi suspiró mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Gatou y comprobó que esta vez sí efectivamente estaba muerto. Al menos ninguno de sus chicos había tenido que hacer aquello o siquiera presenciarlo.

Imitaron la acción de los ninjas mercenarios y se reunieron con las personas que habían sufrido de las maldades de Gatou, allí, enérgicamente estaba el dueño de la posada agradeciendo a Sakura y Naruto por haberlo salvado a él y a sus trabajadores. También en cuanto vio a los otros también se acercó a agradecerles y como muestra de gratitud, los invitaba a pasar la noche en otra de las posadas que él tenía –ya que tenía que limpiar aquella en donde habían asesinado a los malhechores-.

―Bueno, no creo que sea mala idea descansar por la noche de hoy. Tomaremos agradecido su ofrecimiento, señor ―contestó Kakashi en nombre de todos.

El dueño asintió y le pidió a otra señora que los llevara a la posada más alejada de ahí. Allí les ofreció tres habitaciones, una para Sakura y Haku, otra para Sasuke y Naruto y la última para Kakashi y Zabusa.

―Pero Haku es hombre ―se quejó Naruto, provocando sorpresa en la señora que había dividido los cuartos.

―Ya veo, entonces supongo que dormirá con ustedes ―contestó en cuanto se recuperó de la impresión.

―Todos asintieron conformes con ello.

Con la noche cayendo sobre ellos en la posada y la tranquilidad del silencio rota solo por el cantar de las cigarras fuera del lugar y por todo alrededor. Dentro de la habitación se escuchaba el suave respirar de dos personas y el ronquido de otra, totalmente despreocupada de la tensión reinante en el lugar. Cansado de todo eso y notoriamente molesto, Sasuke se dio la vuelta en su cama y bajó de ella para enfrentar el motivo de su desvelo, no le gustaba tener preocupaciones en su mente más allá de la misión.

―Despierta ―susurró una vez hubo llegado al lado de Haku, la razón de su desvelo.

―Estaba esperando por ti ―el muchacho con apariencia femenina se dio la vuelta y le sonrió, incluso abrió la ropa de cama en una clara invitación a que lo acompañase―. Entra, ven.

Sasuke simplemente le hizo caso y entró para de inmediato atacarlo. Las ganas que le tenía solo iban incrementando a lo largo del día y ahora por fin daría rienda suelta a sus deseos más oscuros. Porque lo reconocía, Haku le provocaba cosas que ninguna chica había conseguido; y sintió todo revolverse en su interior cuando lo vio salir del baño recién duchado y vistiendo aquel diminuto pijama azul que se ceñía a las curvas femeninas de su cuerpo.

Simplemente cayeron en un beso apasionado pero silencioso, por el momento no olvidaban que no se encontraban solos en aquella habitación, y aunque ya habían caído a sus instintos les quedaba algo de cordura dentro de sus mentes. Las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a moverse por el cuerpo de su compañero ninja y este acallaba los gemidos contra la boca del otro, y si bien en un principio se encontraban ambos en igualdad de condiciones besándose de costado y tapados con las mantas de la cama, todo eso cambió.

Con un rápido movimiento Sasuke quedó de espaldas contra el colchón y colocó a Haku encima de él causando que con el repentino cambio de posiciones la ropa que antes los cubría cayera al suelo dejándolos al descubierto. Ahora sus cuerpos estaban bañados por la luz de la luna como posible único testigo de sus acciones. Haku en una acción ingenua trató de taparse la silueta con los brazos, pero su idea fue desechada de inmediato por el otro, que no sabía si reír o molestarse por aquello.

De todas formas, la ropa que utilizaba para dormir era bastante reveladora con lo que se suponía que debía cubrir; pues, con la luz lunar de espaldas a ellos parecía que se traslucía todo. El diminuto pantaloncillo azul parecía que se había encogido más al estar en esa posición, pues Sasuke podía no solo ver sino que también sentir como la totalidad de los muslos esbeltos pero firmes de Haku lo aprisionaban por las caderas. Se atrevió a colocar sus manos allí y comenzó a tocar absorto la suavidad de la tersa piel en esa zona.

Por su parte, Haku se mordió el labio inferior ante el íntimo toque, pues si bien estaba en conocimiento de lo atraído que estaba el ninja de la aldea de Konoha hacia él no creyó que fuera algo más que deseo puro como para ser tocado de esa forma tan devota. Ni siquiera creía recordar a alguna otra persona que lo mirase y tocase de esa forma tan maravillado; y eso lo hizo estremecer encima de él. Tampoco quería ser el único que recibiera atención bajo esa situación, así que luego de dudar un poco se decidió por inclinarse lo suficiente para volver a llamar la atención de Sasuke en sí mismo.

―Esto, pareciera que te queda un poco apretado.

Habló el azabache levantando la vista para encontrarse con la de Haku mientras metía los pulgares debajo de la fina tela azulada y tiraba un poco de ella para demostrar sus palabras. El trance ya había acabado y Haku pudo sentir que la pasión volvía a la mirada de Sasuke y que sus dedos traviesos querían mucho más que demostrar lo tirante de la tela en cierta parte de su anatomía que se dejaba notar.

Las manos de Haku volvieron a posarse sobre el pecho de Sasuke facilitando así que se inclinara sobre él y pudiera disfrutar del bulto que se estaba formando debajo de él entre las piernas del ninja de Konoha. Sasuke metió ya no solo los dedos debajo del pantaloncillo sino que la mano completa y las dirigió hasta el redondeado trasero de Haku, a quien la respiración se le hizo más pesada al sentirse tocado allí.

Haku se rindió ante las sensaciones que poco a poco comenzaban a emerger dentro de él y volvió a tenderse sobre Sasuke para unir sus labios en un beso largo y tendido; no tenían ninguna prisa en disfrutar del otro y la tensión acumulada a lo largo del día y de la misión no podía ser saciada en un corto periodo de tiempo. El beso se fue profundizando poco a poco hasta que tuvieron que separarse para recuperar el aliento, el volumen en sus voces también fue en aumento pero ya no les importaba guardar silencio.

Las caderas del joven shinobu comenzaron a moverse sobre la entrepierna de Sasuke gozando del roce contra su entrada y de la fricción en su parte delantera con cada movimiento. No solo los besos lo estaban excitando, sino que era un conjunto de toda la situación que le estaba provocando la erección que trataba de emerger desde su pantalón de pijama. Sasuke se percató de los movimientos cada vez más marcados y decidió que volvería a tomar el control de la situación.

Agarrando con todos los dedos de sus manos el pomposo trasero de Haku lo apretó hasta que sintió que la carne sobresalía por entre ellos y con el agarre firme empezó a guiar el trasero a través de su entrepierna una y otra vez. Haku pronto dejó de besarlo y toda su atención fue dirigida hacia la parte inferior en donde sentía el miembro de Sasuke frotarse en la hendidura de su trasero y provocaba también sus propias partes íntimas.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía ya en voz alta, su cabello recogido en el elevado moño cubierto por una tela blanca iba perdiendo cada vez más su pulcra forma, mientras que los mechones que caía por los costados de su rostro se mecían con fuerza a la vez que su propio cuerpo. Sasuke se deleitó con el espectáculo que Haku estaba otorgándole encima de él y aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos, aquella visión lo instaba a más, y estaba seguro que pronto lo obtendría si seguía de esa forma.

Tan ensimismado estaba con la expresión de Haku que de la nada soltó una de sus nalgas y le asestó un palmazo tan fuerte en ella que resonó por toda la habitación e hizo que este gritara entre una mezcla de sorpresa y excitación. Ver ese rostro con aquel gesto en él lo encendió más y valía totalmente el ser regañado por él con tal de verlo nuevamente; así que volvió a golpearlo pero esta vez con más fuerza.

―¡¿Podría callarse?! No dejan que duerma, hay gente que de verdad quiere desconectarse de todo y ¡ustedes están ahí metiendo ruido! ―la voz de Naruto se hizo escuchar por la habitación.

Debido a la intensidad de sus toques y del sobajeo de sus cuerpos habían olvidado por completo la presencia del otro ninja de la aldea de Konoha en el cuarto y al parecer, sus ruidos lo habían despertado, o peor, nunca permitido dormir haciendo que escuchara todo desde el principio. Haku se cubrió la cara completamente avergonzado por ello, no podía creer que alguien más que Sasuke le hubiese escuchado emitir aquellos sonidos tan vergonzosos que se escapan de su cuerpo sin consentimiento debido al placer que iba sintiendo gracias al menor del clan Uchiha.

―Naruto, ve a dormir a otra parte ―le ordenó Sasuk, claramente molesto por la interrupción y por saber que había sido espiado, aunque sin intención, todo ese tiempo.

―¡No lo haré! Ustedes deberían ser los que salgan de la habitación. Yo solo quiero dormir y no escuchar sus… ¡ya me entienden!

―Lo… lo sentimos, Naruto ―se disculpó Haku quien tenía el rostro escondido en el pecho de Sasuke, aun así su voz logró escucharse y con ella se notaban tintes de vergüenza.

―Al parecer Haku es el único que lo hace ―se quejó Naruto―. Al menos esperen a que me quede dormido para continuar con sus… sus cosas.

La habitación se quedó en silencio luego del resoplido de Sasuke como respuesta a la última petición de Naruto, pero de todas formas se quedó quieto, esperando a que la respiración de su compañero de equipo se tranquilizara lo suficiente como para creer que se había quedado dormido. Claro que no pasaron suficientes minutos para que aquello sucediera cuando él ya estaba de nuevo apretando y manoseando el trasero de Haku por sobre la ropa, provocando un respingo por parte del shinobu encima de él.

―Creo que sería mejor que me fuera a acostar a mi propia cama ―susurró Haku ante el constante toqueteo por parte de Sasuke, viendo que este no se detendría ni siquiera cuando su ya compañero le había pedido unos minutos de quietud para dormir.

―Ni se te ocurra ―otra palmada se estampó contra su trasero como una señal de advertencia, Haku se mordió el labio inferior para no soltar una queja en voz alta, pero un ronquido proveniente desde el fondo de la habitación les hizo saber que al parecer Uzumaki ya había caído en un profundo sueño y que no volvería a despertar. O eso esperaban.

Volvieron a besarse, solo que ahora de forma lenta y confianzuda, dedicándose a explorar cada rincón de la boca del otro con su lengua. Las manos de Haku acariciaban el pecho de Sasuke, sus hombros y brazos, mientras que él volvía a ejercer presión sobre su trasero para apretarlo de vez en cuando y comenzar a moverlo de nuevo contra sí mismo. Inclusive encontró una manera de nalguearlo sin que el ruido resonara por el cuarto pero logrando la misma reacción en Haku.

Este cada vez que era golpeado de forma coqueta o que apretaban con demasiada fuerza su trasero gemía, pero procuraba hacerlo dentro de la boca de Sasuke, así era el otro que se tragaba sus sonidos, pero percibiendo cuando ocurrían y apenas sonriendo, pero complacido por las reacciones que lograba despertar en el otro chico que seguía acostado encima de él y sin intenciones de irse de ahí.

Las caderas de Haku volvieron a presionarse sobre la entrepierna de Sasuke de forma voluntaria y notó como es que la erección de este seguía allí; así que se removió lo suficiente encima como para que sus miembros viriles estuvieran a la misma altura y que ambos gozaran con cada movimiento y presión efectuada en la parte inferior de sus cuerpos. Sasuke gruñó cuando se percató de ello y lo apretó contra sí tan fuerte que Haku estaba seguro de que a la mañana siguiente tendría unas marcas moradas adornando su trasero debido a ello.

El ritmo de los movimientos fue incrementándose al igual que la presión, era como si se estuviesen masturbando con el miembro del otro por sobre la ropa, Haku había dejado de besar la boca de Uchiha y se había vuelto a acomodar erguido para así poder sentir en otras áreas el pene de Sasuke frotándose en él. Los nudillos de Sasuke estaban blancos por la presión que ejercía y entre susurros, Haku confesó:

―Ya estoy en mi límite, Sasuke.

―Yo igual ―admitió el dueño del Sharingan.

Y con un par de movimientos más y otra nalgada fue que los dos sucumbieron al placer que se había estado creando en el interior de sus cuerpos y que salió orgásmicamente en una perfecta sincronía con el otro. Los pantalones de Sasuke dejaron revelar la mancha de semen dentro de ellos, justo en el preciso lugar en donde se encontraban con los cortos pantaloncillos de Haku que también se habían manchado de un color más oscuro debido al líquido blanquecino que también se escurría por el borde de estos en el muslo, cayendo justo en la parte ya manchada de Sasuke.

―Eso… ―gimoteó Haku mientras se recuperaba del orgasmo reciente.

―Lo sé ―le contestó Sasuke. Haku hizo el intento de levantarse pero fue aprisionado por las manos del otro―. ¿A dónde crees que vas?

El shinobu mayor lo quedó mirando un poco confundido, él creía que cuando todo aquello terminara podría volver a su cama a recostarse y dormir, pero al parecer el chico de Konoha tenía otros planes, pues tiró de él hacia sí mismo y lo abrazó contra sí. Haku se encontró durante unos segundos algo reacio a recibir aquellas muestras de cariño luego de que la lujuria ya se había disipado, pero el cansancio lo estaba comenzando a dominar también y decidió que no era tan malo descansar sobre Sasuke unos momentos.

Aunque al parecer esos momentos fueron mucho más largos de lo que él creyó, pues la mañana se abrió paso y él seguía acostado en la misma posición sobre Sasuke. El primero en despertar fue el de la aldea oculta de la niebla y sonrió maliciosamente cuando se percató de cómo estaba entrelazado con el otro ninja. No pudo refrenar las ganas y las manos que antes habían estado quietas en la diminuta cintura de Haku ahora se trasladaban hasta el redondeado y suave trasero de este.

Sasuke creía que no había tenido suficiente de este durante la noche anterior, o nunca. Ya había descubierto lo esponjoso, delicado y apretable que era y dudaba de volver a tener una oportunidad como ésta dentro de mucho tiempo, así que la aprovecharía al máximo posible. Metiendo las manos por debajo de los pantaloncillos extra cortos de Haku aprovechó de acariciar delicadamente durante un buen tiempo, hasta que parecía que sus caricias surtían efecto en el aún durmiente.

Subió la intensidad y ya no eran caricias, sino que apretones y vulgar manoseo el que estaba llevando a cabo. Pero su entretención terminó cuando un quejido se escuchó en su pecho y Haku abrió los ojos algo adormilado aún, cuando la realidad lo abofeteó recordando lo que había pasado durante la noche y su situación actual en la que volvía a ser presa y víctima de las manos de Sasuke, gritó entre avergonzado y molesto.

―¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ―interrogó a Sasuke.

―Despertándote ―contestó el otro sin más.

―¡Eres un… desvergonzado! ¿No había otra forma de despertarme? ―Haku le retiró las manos de su trasero para tratar de incorporarse.

―No.

Sasuke jaló de él y le dio un beso de buenos días, cargado con necesidad y ansias del despertar y sus lenguas danzaron felices de ser lo primero en degustar a aquellas horas de la mañana.


End file.
